


The heat of the circle

by GoodbyeVanny (TheFallenCaryatid)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Demon Summoning, Fanart, M/M, Summoning Circles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFallenCaryatid/pseuds/GoodbyeVanny
Summary: Art for “In the Circle” by Musgnome. Aziraphale summons Crowley, using a summoning circle as bondage.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111





	The heat of the circle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musegnome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musegnome/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In the Circle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215932) by [musegnome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musegnome/pseuds/musegnome). 




End file.
